From Dettifoss to Ayutthaya
by otoha komachi
Summary: Iceland was lost when he travelled at the south-east asia. He feel tired but he decide to keep on going, when he tilted his head up he met the cheerful eye-glassed man which his kind heart melted away his nervousness. kinda OOC Iceland x Thailand
1. Friendship At The First Sight

_I love to travel_

_I love to see difference between the other's and mine_

_However, whenever I visit some country, I must go back to my home right?_

_And that makes sense.... If every 'Hello' must ended with 'Farewell'_

* * *

"Oh, great... Where am I?"

Iceland's gaze wandering around the town that he doesn't know, everything seems strange for him. The citizen, the language, the town, and the atmosphere. Oh well, every countries had it own atmosphere, right?

He dropped his gaze on to the map again, and he decided to take a sit on the nearest park.

_If only borther Norway was here... But no, I'm alone now and I must hang on and stop whining_

"Sawasdi krab!"

A cheerful voice said something that sounds like a greeting, Iceland tilted his head upward and seeing there's a young eye-glassed man, smiling cheerfully. "Did you need some help?"

"Ah, I'm just can't find Mekong Delta"

"But, Mekong Delta was in Vietnam..."

Iceland gave him a surprised look, he look at his map & travel-guide book again and it said 'TRAVELING VIETNAM' while he was in.....

The eye-glassed man let out a light chuckle, then he smile widely.

"Welcome to my place, my friend! I'm Thailand, and you are?"

"I-I'm Iceland.."

"Haha, it's nice to meet you!" then he bowed to Iceland.. And so did Iceland, he returned his greetings

"By the way, what does made you to come to south-east asia? You're from Europe..."

"I'm just travelling"

"Aha, perrrrrfect! I guess you come to the right place, ana~?"

"But I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, but I didn't find any object of interest here"

"Then, I'll accompany you! I will show you the object of interests"

"Sounds great, thanks a lot"

"Now, shall we go on? Since it's still an early morning let's stop to the Ang Thong Archipelago, then we go to Bangkok", then Thailand told him everything about his plans—he seems very enthusiastic to accompany him despite he was somewhat cold to Thailand at the first time.

"Okay then, let's get going my friend!"

* * *

**A/N** : **Well, everyone... This is my first fic here, and I'm still a newbie for a fan fic.**

**Oh, and my first one started with an unusual pairs. It was happened when I filled the 'Name of your Favorite Hetalia Characters in any orders'-meme**

**While the 11th one was "What kind of plot would you use for a (3)/(11) fic?"**

**The third and eleventh was Iceland and Thailand....**

**Iceland love to travel and Thailand was a fascinating country**

**They will be a good partner (in the friendship category) despite their distance**

**And I develop the plot into a fic! Haha~ ^^**

**** "Sawasdi Krab" (sawas-dee krub) was a "hello" in Thailand for the male, while for the female.. Just change "Krab" with "Ka"**

**Now, to the language.. English wasn't my first language and so as Thailand. Even though I'm also a south-east asian, but I don't live at Thailand and I just know a few about Thailand.**

**Uh, I just hope that you guys will love my fic... Enjoy! **

**Constructive ctriticism are accepted! And who doesn't love to receive a suggestions? (however, please be soft on me, okay?)**


	2. The Innocent & The KindHearted One

"So you have older brother"

"Yes... You know Norway, right?

" I've ever heard about him, ana~"

They continued their conversation while spending the time at the trail. Actually they've started it since the minute they waited for the trail, and they have talk about many things. Starting from the countries, the economy, and then it went deeper to family.

Thailand was a good mood-maker, while Iceland actually good at blending with other person despite his cold aura, both of them seems like an old friend who haven't seen each other in years, even though they're just met arounds 1 hour ago.

"We south-asia nation were bonded by one same thing : we've ever invaded by the colonial", Thailand looks away to the window for a while before he continued, "Except me, I've never been invaded. But that doesn't make me can't blend with the other!"

"Yes, and that reminds me that your name explains everything that you've told before, is that right?"

"You're right, ana", Thailand nodded with a smile.

Iceland decided to take a break for a while, actually he felt tarher tired & sleepy. He refreshed his eyes and take a look at the outside. He saw a pristine white sand beach decorated with many coconut trees, a clear aquamarine water blend perfectly with the beach and the island at the middle of the water. Also, there's a limestone cliffs stands sturdily on the beach.

"We're almost here, ana~", Thailand ended his words with a yawn, seems he's already bored sitting at the trail. Thailand let out a chuckle when he saw Iceland's amazed expression, it's just explained clearly that he was just an innocent wanderer.

"Beautiful, isn't it?", Thailand asked and look at the same object. Iceland glanced at him and said,"Indeed" softly.

When they stepped at the beach, Thailand let out another yawn again. Indeed, the weather was rather cloudy, so the sky wasn't too shiny—which made today is a good lazy time.

However, Iceland feel he wasn't tired or sleepy again, the sound of the beach; the soft texture of the sand; the smell ; the amazing colour that blend perfectly, isn't this place was blessed?

"Hey, we should change, it would be boring if we just stand here!", Thailand said. "Oh, that reminds me, you bought your swimming trunk?". Iceland nodded as an answer and Thailand smirked

"Good! We can have a lot of fun"

***

They have spent their times with snorkeling, took a sea-kayaking trip, visiting the saltwater lake on Ko Mae Koh, and even get some time for a nap. Now, they sat under the shade of coconut tree, Thailand leaned on Iceland's shoulder and so as Iceland.. They sat back-to-back, enjoying some orange juice.

"Hey, Thailand"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever went to the Europe before?"

"I haven't, but I've ever went to America's place for the world's conferention"

"I see..."

"And how about yourself? Have you ever went to the south-east asia before?"

"No, this is my first time"

"Well? How's your first impression?", Thailand asked and turned his back—looking Iceland's back

"Uh, well...", Iceland mumbled before he tilted his head to Thailand. "It's nice", he replied quietly with a gentle smile which made Thailand smirk widely because of the proud that he feels.

"By the way, what time is it now?", Iceland asked

"It's 3 p.m, we've spent a lot of time here, ana"

"Yes, we have". "And our next destination is....?"

"My home, we need to get some rest!", said Thailand

"Wait, I can find some hotel or some inn here, so you don't need to---"

"Come on, I just want to be friendly to my new friend... You don't need to be worry", said Thailand with a friendly face,"But if that sounds not good for you then I will help you to find some nice inn"  
Iceland just got silent for a while, maybe it's a bad decision to refused Thailand's offer, plus—it would be somewhat difficult to find some inn... Wasting so many energies

"No, it's fine for me.... But are you sure?"

"Of course, ana!"

"Th-thanks a lot"

"As long as you're happy in my place, then it's alright", Thailand replied with a pat on Iceland's shoulder

"Come on, my friend! Let's go for some dinner and then we talked again at my house!", Thailand chirped

"Hey, we should get some change first"

"Ahahaha, y-you're right!", Thailand replied nervously—embarassed for his clumsiness

_I wonder what kind of surprise that he would give me again?_

**A/N : So, how is it? Please R&R **

**I'm sorry if my stories was somewhat short, usually I do the long one if it's a single-chaptered fiction... .**


	3. Rainbow & Rains, You & Me

It's still cloudy, but it was darker than yesterday. Iceland got his consciousness from the wonderful dreamland and he wiped his eyes, looking for the clock.

"..... 5 : 00 a.m"

He yawned and covered himself in the blanket again—he still tired and sleepy. Once he started to dozed off, and go back to the wonderful dreamland again, someone smirked from behind and leaned closer to him. He felt the bed creaking and he wanted to rolled back, seeing who was there, however....

"RISE AND SHINE, ANA~~", it's obviously Thailand who shouted that and the worst he brought some wok and hit it hardly—which make a loud noise. Of course, Iceland get surprised and he fell onto the floor and landed on his back.

"That wasn't a nice way to waking up someone", said Iceland flatly but he frowned and rubbed his back. "That hurts", he added

Thailand just laughed and helped Iceland to stand up. "I'm sorry", he said, "But it's funny when see you rubbing your back like that"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, what did you heard earlier, ana?"

"You said _'it's funny when wee you rubbing your back like that'_ "

"See, you've got the point~", Thailand chirped and runs away as Iceland throw a pillow to him

"Anyway—", said Thailand as he dodge another pillow attack, "You should get ready, then we have some breakfast"

"Oh right, thanks", Iceland replied and hold his another attack. Thailand is right, he need to take a shower to refreshed himself though.

"You're welcome! Aaand by the way, today's destination was the Grand Palace, and maybe it would be nice if we take an early start"

Iceland nodded as an agreement and heading towards the bathroom, and then his mouth shaped an "O" form and called Thailand, seems something was forgotten from his mind.

"Thailand"

"What is it, a..... na? " Thailand trailed off his words sincethere's a pillow that landed on his face

"Nothing, just want to get some revenge", said Iceland innocently and he go to the bathroom fastly.

Well, Thailand just let a laugh escaped from his lips, who knows Iceland was an interesting person despite his cool appeareance?

***

The weather made the plans different, it's raining heavily since they have their breakfast. Maybe the plan would be delayed for a while, or maybe for a day. Of course that would be a boring day for both of them, even Thailand have yawned for a thousand times (and so as Iceland).

"By the way, Iceland", Thailand broke up the silence, "Would you mind to tell me about your place? Or anything about yourself?"

Iceland was rather surprised by the question, they've already become a friend – or maybe a best friend, but they haven't know about their _details_, isn't sharing their own details was an usual _ceremony_ for a best friends?

"Sure", Iceland replied gently since he's almost drowned into the sleepy atmosphere

"Great!", Thailand sit up and wait patiently for Iceland who still confused from where should he get started

"Well, my place actually filled by volcanoes and geysers despite the looks", said Iceland, "But Thank Goodness that we have some geysers that made my place to be an inhabitable environment. Also, we're also have some wonderful waterfalls.. One of them was Dettifoss"

"Seems interesting, my friend", said Thailand, "It must be way cooler than here"

"Indeed, Thailand... Since your place have tropical climate". "Tropical climate just have two seasons, isn't it?", Iceland asked

"Yes... Now—the wet season and the dry season", answered Thailand,"Even though sometimes I wished that there will be a winter here"

Both Iceland and Thailand laughed, it would be scary if there's a snow falling on the tropical country.

"So, about the south-east asia nation.....", said Iceland after taking a break for a while, "You guys were just like a family, right?"

" I think so, ana", said Thailand while he throw his gaze onto the ceiling, "But some of us was really related by blood, and they're just looks like a twins". Thailand ended his word with a light chuckle, "But they're almost too straight-forward to each other, so they have some problems now", he looked at Iceland again, who still gazed at the celing and smiled

"Almost the same with my brother and Denmark". "But it's kind of different, my brother always seems cold toward Denmark, but actually he's nice to him as well... While Denmark was an extremely cheerful and carefree person, so he just show everything he feel towards us", said Iceland and he closed his eyes for a while, wondered what are they doing at this time.

"Seems you love to be close with the one you loved despite the noises they have made"

"How did you—?"

"My feelings told me", said Thailand

"Something like the Sixth-sense?"

"Probably, ana~", answered Thailand with a wide smile, "Is it strange for you?"

"Actually not"

Well, his brother can saw & communicated with mythical creatures and Iceland himself believed that mythical creature were existed. So, no wonder that Thailand have something like sixth-sense ability, especially most of south-east asia nation was believed some kind of supranatural-ish thing.

When he saw Thailand beaming with a cheerful energy, he looked at the outside and the rain was stopped, in fact—there was a rainbow in the sky, it's such a rare occurance neither at his place or at Thailand's.

"Hey, let's go outside and take a picture together!", Thailand chirped and bought his camera. Iceland followed him to the outside after he wear some simple grey vest that covered up his very simple white T-Shirt.

"Okay, I've already set the timer, ana~", said Thailand and he ran off to the side of Iceland. However the slippery road made Thailand's feet slipped and he lost his balance, Iceland quickly pulled his arm while he made a surprised looks... Thailand himself let out a scream ( the manly one of course) when he was almost fell to the ground

*CLICK*

".... what was that?", Iceland looks confused and he still hold Thailand's arm

"Let me see, ana", Thailand tries to stand up and he said some gratitude words in Thai to Iceland. He grabbed his camera and sees the result : Well, it's taken when Thailand almost fell and Iceland helped him, it's not bad & natural though, but kinda messy

"Hey, Ice... How about this one?", he showed Iceland the picture, which made Iceland laughed lightly and give a two thumbs up to him.

"At least the rainbow looks cool", said Iceland with a smile

"Ahaha, you're right ana.... Now let's go to the Chao Phraya River, shall we?"

"Uh-huh, sounds nice! I wish I can see the Grand Palace"

"We can, my friend. And after exploring the canal, let's have some dinner!"

~***~

04 : 30 am

It's a peaceful morning, the morning dew still drops from the sky to the earth. The cloud still remains on the sky, which made the dusk come little late. Yesterday was an exciting day, from seeing rainbow to take a Chao Phraya express, and that made Thailand somewhat tired. Someone opened his room's door slowly and walked towards him slowly, he let a small smirk came out from his lip, and then he take a loooong inhale........

"RISE AND SHINE, MY FRIEND!!!!", Iceland shouted and brought 2 alarms which already setted to tunred on at 04 : 32 am, and now it's already 04 : 32 am

Thailand surprised and jumped from his bed, almost falling and Iceland pulled his shirt a little—which already enough to made Thailand fell from the bed.

"Hey, that hurt!", Thailand shouted and throw some pillows to Iceland after wear his eyeglass.

"Now we're even", said Iceland with a flat tone while he dodge the attack, but he smile widely for his succesfull revenge.

* * *

**  
A/N : Now I tried to make it a little longer... Hope I just do it rightly**

**I want to say thank you so much to Doujima-san, your review make me smile and make my spirit again! :D**

**Also, in this chapter.. Iceland was somewhat silly, isn't he?**

**Well, maybe he have some deredere side and--- there, I made it~ Ohhh, sucks to be me**

**Again, reviews; contructive criticism; and suggestions are welcomed!**


	4. One Step Closer To The Farewell

"Where actually we are going to?"

"I can't tell you now", he replied with a wide smile

They walked through a long pathway that meanders up and thorugh the forest, it's not that bad though since it was decorated with tall trees, bougainvillea, and frangipani tumbling down the rocky outcrops. But still, it's a very long way.

The only silence breaker here was only the singing bird and sounds of the wind, Thailand was somewhat quiet today. _"Guess he was saving his energy"_, thought Iceland, _".... Or maybe he have something that bothered his mind? But he smile widely like he usually does"_

Iceland shook his head and choose the positive one, maybe he was saving his energy & he will be _active_ again when they're reached the goal—However, this still bothered Iceland, cheerful person were very smart to hide their problems, won't they? Just like Denmark, he laughed & smile despite the problem he have.

Now, this is Thailand, who always cheerful and seems to be in the good pace, he must be way smarter than Denmark to hide his problems.

Thailand stopped and he looked at Iceland, looks like he found something really amazing. He smiled and said, "See that amazing temple?"

"Uh, where is it?", Iceland still dozed from his earlier thought, making him reacted a bit slower than usual. Thailand moved a little closer to Iceland, "There... It called Wat Tham Pha"

Iceland tilted his head a little, and he saw some temple standing in the middle of the tall trees, it also have some stairs that lead thorugh the entrance, it walls have a pure white colour.

"That's pretty", said Iceland, "Is that our destination, Thai?"

"You're right, Ice! Finally you can find out the answer", said Thailand and he pushed Iceland shoulder gently, "Let's get going, shall we?"

Iceland just nodded and he relieved that nothing's wrong with Thailand. Oh well.... at least he's fine for now

***

"Finally, here we are!", Thailand chirped and do some simple streching. Iceland just stares blankly at the wonderful views, he can sees everything here, and the views made him feel like he can touch the sky now. Thailand decided to keep the silence, he love this serene and spiritual atmosphere though, and seems Iceland like this kind of atmosphere as well.

"Thailand.... I—"

"Iceland.... I'm—"

Both of them say it in unison. There's an awkward atmosphere for a while, and Thailand decided to give the first turn to Iceland.

"Go ahead, ana... What is it?"

"No, you're first. Seems you want to said something important", said Iceland

"And so as you do, seems it was serious things", Thailand rejected it in a soft way, he insists to give the first turn to Iceland. Which finally accepted by Iceland

"I..... just want to say thank you", said Iceland, "You're help me a lot, and you do such thing"

Thailand just chuckled when he saw Iceland a bit embarassed, he just rubbed his left arm nervously.

"It's no problem", Thailand replied after he can managed his chuckle,"You're my friend and besides, It's my pleasure to make you pleased at my place".

Iceland can't do other thing but smile gently to him, and then he asked, "How about yourself? What did you want to ask?"

This made Thailand silence for a while, it's like he have some hestitation to ask this kind of question to him. "When will you....... go back to your place?"

Iceland looked down to his feet and answered "Á morgun" with a low voice

"Á—mor-gun?", Thailand looks confused and tries to understand his word, somehow it was rather similliars to Germany. "... Does that means you have to come home tomorrow?"

Iceland just nodded weakly, he hate to say it.

"Well, at what time you go to the airport?"

"Early morning, at 6 a.m"

"Oh wow, that's so sudden"

"It's my fault, I did not tell you about this earlier"

"No, no... Ice.... Stop blaming yourself", said Thailand with his usual smile, "Besides, we have some time to spend it together, right?".

They go back to Bangkok again, with a little solemn mood in their heart.

"But I'm glad that I've got my answer, I just wondering when will you go home since in the morning", said Thailand, and he frowned at Iceland's sad face. He moved closer and poked Iceland's cheeks

"Why are you—?"

"I'm the one who should asked, why are you look very sad?", Thailand poked Iceland's cheek again, "We meet with happiness, then we should departed with happiness as well".

Iceland sniffed, since he was holding his tears for a minutes. "You're right, Thai"

"Now, shall we go back? You haven't finished packing right?"

* * *

**A/N : That's it! And Thank Goodness it went just like I've planned before....**

**Yay, another nice feedback from the same person! Love you, Doujima :D and I love you guys who read this fiction (but maybe you guys haven't any chance to review it) ^w^**

****

Thailand was rather similiar to Korea, eh?

**Haha, well I've read somewhere that Thailand was a carefree person that doesn't like to do any of hard work... Well, ****maybe**** that's the special characteristic of the south-east asia nation**

****

You guys maybe know that this fic will be ended soon, and I'm currently have some new idea for my next fiction.. I should talk about it in my page 

**Reviews are VERY welcomed, and so as constructive criticism & suggestions~**

**Also, maybe the next chapter (and the next fic) would be delayed around for *counts with her hand* ..... 4 days, maybe less and maybe more, since I leave my place for a while. Well, let's hope I found some nice spot to upload my fics there (Amen!) ^^


	5. An Unusual Farewell

Iceland packed his belongings & he didn't realize that it's already late.

He leaned to the wall & dazed off again, it's just like a thousand times he do that. He recalled all of those good memories with Thailand, it takes a really fast starter and it also ended quickly.

Well, times flew away quickly when we have some fun, isn't it?

He wanted to yawn but ended coughing badly, his throat was completely dried.

"Guess I need to drink some water", he said to himself.

When he walked towards the pastry, he saw Thailand sat & looked down; sometimes he pulled something like wool string. Iceland wasn't sure though, since he only can see Thailand's shoulder.

Iceland decided to leave him with his work and take a glass of water.

Surprised by the little noise, Thailand tilted his head back and found Iceland there.

"Haven't sleep yet?", he asked

"After drink this one", answered Iceland while he holding up the glass

"You're right, tonight was hotter than usual... Make sure you don't get dehydrated"

Iceland just smiled and he putted down the glass. He sniffed, something came out from his nose, he thought that he got influenza, but seeing Thailand's reaction........

"Hold still, ana~", he said while he took many tissues recklessly, then he wiped Iceland's nose.

"Seems you haven't adapted with this kind of weather, ana"

"mmmmmph— What did y—mmou mean??", Iceland's words wasn't that clear since Thailand still wiped his nose and area around his mouth

"See this one?" Thailand showed him the red tissue," You having a nosebleed"

Iceland wiped the mysterious droplets from his nose, and he found there's a blood stain on his sleeve, "More tissues, please?" he asked calmly

"Here, take as many as you need", Thailand handed him the tissue box

"Thanks", said Iceland and he take care of his nose

***

"Seems it already stopped", said Iceland while he checked the fifth piece of tissue

"That's good"

"By the way, what is that Thai?", asked Iceland curiously and he look towards the balls of wools.

"It's wools, ana"

"I mean.... What did you make with that?"

"Oh, so that's what you mean", said Thailand while he let out a light chuckle, "I want to give you another surprise, but I guess you've find it out already"

Iceland just gave him a confused look, he haven't got the answer though.

"Here, my masterpiece!", Thailand chirped and he showed Iceland a big handmade knitted towel, "A scarf!"

"_But that's just too big for a scarf"_, thought Iceland

"But it looks like a towel....", said Thailand, "Sorry my friend.. But knitting something like sweaters, pyjamas, and scarf wasn't usual here. Sooooo, I hope you will understand this one"

"No worries", said Iceland, "We can share it though" he wrapped the towel-looking scarf to his and Thailand's neck

"Wait, I will set the air conditioner's temperature", said Thailand and he set it to be 18 C

"This kind of... nostalgic", said Iceland, "When I was kid, I used to share my scarf with my borther"

"That's amazingly cute", Thailand chirped and he got some light punch on his arm from Iceland

"Sometimes you give some annoying comments", said Iceland flatly

Thailand just laughed slowly, and then he grabbed his blanket that he put on the couch earlier. Both of them keep the silence which made some comforting atmosphere, and they began to dozed off

"Sleep...Well.... ana", said Thailand and he pulled Iceland closer to him.

Sometimes, Thailand give him some comfort like Norway do when they' were still young.

No wonder, he can opened up to Thailand easily due to his warm heart

That can melted his frozen heart easily as well

~***~

"NOOOOOOOOOO, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE, ANA~~~"

"Ahh, thank goodness both of us were overslept"

"WH-WHERE IS THE INTERNATIONAL DEPARTURE??"

"I think it's over there?"

"OH YOU'RE RIGHT---- Owwwiiieeeee~~"

"What's wrong, Thailand?", Iceland asked calmly but he can't hide his worried face

"M-my stomach... Haha, it feels like there's a thousand birds and butterflies fly inside it"

"G-gosh, calmed down... Okay? At least it wasn't the final call, after all I've already do the check-in"

_*Ding dong*_

"_This is the final call of –...."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!", both of them shouted in unison, while Thailand hold his stomach and Iceland rubbed his temple after that.

"Well, farewell... For now", said Thailand after he can handle his stomach

"Take care, okay?", said Iceland

"Thanks, you as well ana.."

"Feel free to visit me", said Iceland and he walked leaving Thailand, "...my best friend"

Thailand just smiled and waved at him, Iceland replied with a simple wave and he runs toward the gate.

"...I'm glad you called me as your best friend, Iceland", said Thailand slowly and then he walked towards the parking area, but suddenly he almost fell onto his knees.

"Oh, my stomach... It still hurt, ana~"

While Iceland, in the airplane, he looked at the photograph that he and Thailand _made_ before. He chuckled and closed his eyes.

_Every hello must end with a farewell...._

_But I never expected that our farewell was somewhat messy_

_See? Even in our farewell, he do some __special surprise_

.. Epilogue..

Here, in Ayutthaya, Thailand walked and brought some sticks.

He burned the sticks and he started to close his eyes—prayed.

When he almost finished praying, he remembered one thing that he always wished for in his prays...

In Reykjavik, Iceland walked inside the cathedral. He sat there and he closed his eyes, he holds his hands together and started praying.

He smiled in serenity and he wished some wish that he usually doesn't wished for someone else...

"_I wish for my best friend's happiness & may he blessed with tranquillity"_

_**No matter how far the distance**_

_**Our heart always connected by a strong bond**_

_**That called 'friendship'**_

_~fin~_

**A/N : Awww.... It's already 5 days since the last update and this ended at the fifth chapter.**

**I want to end this fic with an usual but annoying trouble that it's often to happened in our life (at least my life)**

**Well, usually when our body experienced some sudden-temperature-change, we have some nosebleed. (At least it happened to me)**

**And for anyone who feels that something is flying inside your stomach when you feel nervous/panicked, then raised your hand! *raised her own hand***

**I want to make some touchy-sentimental ending, but I guess I can't XD**

**Thank you so much for your support guys!**

**I will do my best for the better characterization, and I will do my best for the next fictions!**

**Until next time~**


End file.
